Please don't Disappear
by BlackChoko
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke just gave up and could not see that he actually is not alone in this world. AU. Warning: Suicidal.


_**A/N: I know this is not like the usual I write. I wrote this for a friend for some months ago and now I felt like sharing it.**_

 _ **Warning: Suicidal**_

 **Please don't disappear**

Have you ever thought to yourself, _what would happen if I disappeared tomorrow? Would people miss me? Would they mourn for me?_ I've had those thoughts in my head for quite some time now. Well sure, people might be sad if I died, but they would also be sad if they saw a dead animal in the roadside, right? It is basically a part of the human nature. However, the point is, it would not be something that would mark them for a long time. They would get over it and live on as if nothing had happened.

I sighed as I looked out of the window; it was like the weather could feel my misery right now. The grey clouds were filling the sky, hiding every bit of light that might have possibly been there. The rain fell from the dark clouds and landed on the surfaces outside, making everything wet, cold and uncomfortable.

I hated the rain, it always messed up my hair.

"-suke"

I looked down and started doodling something unrecognizable on my paper with my nonexistent creativity.

"-suke!"

I made a rather loud 'tsk' and erased the doodle frowning at the outcome. Can't I just get to doodle something without feeling a complete loss of confidence in my existence?

"Sasuke damn it!" A loud voice called from my right, as if he had called for me more than once already.

"What?" I looked at his face annoyed; couldn't he see that I am in the middle of my misery?

"Geez Sasuke, listen when you are called out to," Naruto said, drawing on top of my doodle. I eyed him angrily, who said that he could draw on my doodle? I was certainly not fond of others writing on my papers, and certainly not interference with my doodles.

"Teme, how dare you ruin my-" when I glanced at what he drew, I felt like I was in no place to complain. Naruto had made my … creation, into something that was actually worth showing off to people. Not that it mattered, not that it meant anything. I hurried and crumpled the paper and threw it, the paper fell with an n-curve and into the trashcan.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you come over to my place today? We could play some video games together!" Naruto's eyes beamed with excitement, waiting for my response as if he was some kind of puppy waiting to be taken out for a walk.

"I'd rather not," I said nonchalantly, trying to act as if I was immune to his puppy eyes.

"B-but Sasuke, it's been so looooong~" Naruto pleaded, but I replied with a head turn and started to ignore him once again. What did it matter if I played a stupid game with him today? He would not care for me tomorrow anyway. If I disappeared, he would just find someone else to spend time with instead of me.

I heard a low sigh and Naruto's presence disappeared from my side, just as it would someday in the future anyway.

On the way home, the rain was still pouring down. I could feel that my hair was starting to fall apart. My bangs were sticking to my forehead and my famous 'duck butt' was falling flat down my neck. I really hated the rain.

As soon as I arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, my hair was sticking flat to my head and my clothes hang closely to my body. I felt gross and cold, but I did not care because I knew that it did not matter in a little hour.

I climbed up the stairs to the bedroom and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. I laid the paper on my dark blue pillow and left the room again.

 _To whom this may concern_

 _Would a person who has nobody, need anything to say?_

 _I'm sorry?_

 _If you sell the fabergé egg near the mirror, you will have plenty to arrange a funeral._

 _Sasuke_

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom next to my room. I looked at my face for the last time and analyzed it throughout, this was the face of a friendless person who had nobody to turn to, this was the face of a miserable Sasuke Uchiha.

I took the glass of pills and looked at them for the last time. This was it. I had decided.

I took a good handful of the white pills and threw them in my mouth. They were hard to swallow, it hurt down my throat, but I knew it would be worth it once it all became black.

"Sasuke! I have come to play with you! I know you said you did not want to, but you cannot get rid of me that easily," a loud voice said with a recognizable tone.

"Sasuke? Are you there?" a few steps up the stairs were heard before I fell unconscious and welcomed the darkness.

Naruto ran to the bathroom after he had read the letter on top of Sasuke's pillow, his panicked face scanned for the young Uchiha until he saw him lie on the floor, pills lying everywhere around him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!? Hey! Wake up!?" Naruto shook the raven, with tears in his eyes and panic in his voice, Naruto yelled as loud as he possible could. "Sasuke! Wake the fuck up!"

 _Would anybody even miss me if I disappeared tomorrow?_

 _But … What if? …_

 _ **A/N: So this story is really powerful for me.**_

 _ **Let me hear what you think.**_


End file.
